Submersible vessels may be manned or unmanned. Unmanned vessels may contain sensors and other components for data collection. Many unmanned vessels include a propulsion system that can move the vessel from location to location for data collection. Propulsion systems generate sound, which may be subject to detection and to potentially disturbing the environment around the vessel. Alternatively, an unmanned vessel may be towed behind a vehicle if the vessel does not have a propulsion system, which again may be subject to detection and to potentially disturbing the environment around the vessel. Other types of unmanned vessels, which do not include a propulsion system or that are not towed, are typically completely static. Such vessels are deployed at a desired location and later retrieved. Although such vessels may be less subject to detection or to disturbing the surrounding environment, the period of operation is limited.